Never Let Go
by FallingWithGrace
Summary: Blades of Glory. Some random drunk guy insults Jimmy and Chazz punches him. Fluff ensues. JIMMYCHAZZ SLASH.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Blades of Glory._ This story was inspired by a School of Rock fanfiction. Yeah, I got permission.

**Summary**: Some random drunk guy insults Jimmy and Chazz punches him. Fluff ensues.

-

"You know what, you fucking faggot? Well you suck at skating, you're an ugly whore, go back to your pimp and sell yourself and suck your dad's dick. You're a fucking waste of life and faggots like you are screwing up society so do everyone a favor and douse yourself in kerosene and sit in front of the fire and—FUCK!" The Random Drunk Asshole's arms flew to his stomach where Chazz Michael Michaels had just punched him. _Hard_. So hard he could barely breathe.

Jimmy MacElroy looked back and forth in surprise from Chazz to the random asshole on the floor who was now cursing and waving his hands around wildly. _What the hell was that? _

He didn't get it at all. Why would Chazz take the drunk guy seriously and _why would he do that for Jimmy?_

Chazz still looked pissed off. He took a swig of the bottle of beer in his hand and stalked off towards the exit of the bar door, ignoring the screams and cries from behind him of shocked bystanders.

Jimmy looked in horror as the drunk guy started to get up and attack Chazz from behind and ran to get in the way. The drunk guy ended up punching Jimmy in the face instead, causing blood to spill from his nose and lip.

It wasn't a big deal. Jimmy had bled enough in his lifetime from skating competitions, random fights with Chazz, random fights with people who called him a faggot, anything. _It wasn't a big deal_.

But to the stoned Chazz it was. Angrily, he whirled around when he heard Jimmy whimper, and saw Jimmy cupping his hand to his nose. His eyes furious, he punched the asshole so again that hard the guy landed on his ass again with a moan.

Alcohol on his breath, he leaned down and growled at the drunk guy. "You _ever_ touch Jimmy Fucking Princess MacElroy again and I will come back here and make you into a unique--"--_'eunuch'_ thought Jimmy briefly—"No fucking joke; don't you ever say one thing bad at him again or I will fucking _kill_ you."

Then, punching the guy once more, Chazz looked at Jimmy. "You alright?"

Once Jimmy nodded, Chazz grunted, "Ok, let's get out of this shithole."

Once they were outside, Jimmy literally jumped on Chazz. "Chazz, why the hell did you do that? It wasn't a big deal; I mean the guy was drunk shitless—why did you do that? Why did you do that for _me?_"

Chazz shook his head and coughed, and continued walking without saying anything.

"Chazz," Jimmy started whining, hoping it would annoy Chazz into listening, "come on, what was _that?_"

Chazz giggled. Drunk shitless alright. His angry eyes were now replaced with a glazed look and a happy smile. "Shut up, MacElroy; come sit over here."

Jimmy sighed, showing his frustration, but Chazz wasn't bothered at all. Jimmy sat down next to Chazz on the grass a block from the bar and stared up at the sky. Chazz looked over at him, his face still plastered with that drunk look and Jimmy shuddered, imagining what kind of hangover Chazz would have in the morning.

"He shouldn't have said those things about you."

Jimmy paused, after hearing Chazz's answer. "It's not a big deal; people say that to me all the time."

"Then people are dick wadders."

"You mean 'dick wankers?' I think it's 'cunt wankers.'"

"Vaginas scare me sometimes."

Jimmy ignored this last statement, "But people say it to me all the time. Really. You shouldn't have done that. You did it because you were drunk—you _are _drunk, and he was drunk and…"

"I only drank one beer," Chazz said solemly. "I swear. I don't know why I did it and maybe being drunk was the best excuse for it."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and think about it."

Jimmy got quiet and really thought about it. Chazz had just punched some guy for _him. _Sure the guy was a sick and drunk fuck, but still. Chazz was just being friendly, standing up for his brother, right? Yeah. Right. Friendly.

Chazz looked blankly at the sky. He avoided looking at Jimmy's eyes and Jimmy stopped asking him for an answer.

Jimmy sighed. He hoped that there would be more of a meaning, but no. Just brothers. Friends.

There was silence.

Then Chazz spoke, "Jimmy turn your head."

"Wait, like what?"

"Now, change your head."

"What?"

"A little to the left. No, wait, that's the right."

Jimmy obliged and waited. Chazz just sighed and stared, the first _real_ smile Jimmy had seen in awhile appear on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Jimmy asked, feeling like an idiot.

Chazz got off the grass and moved closer to him. _Really_ close.

Jimmy shuddered, trying to keep his emotions in check. He'd had a thing for Chazz for awhile now. It was plenty obvious, to Coach and to everybody, but Chazz hadn't seemed to realize yet.

"Princess, I can see everything in your eyes."

_What the hell_? Jimmy thought, and looked at Chazz. _Is that some kind of pick-up line? _

"There's stars and really pretty thing and _wow…_" Chazz just faded off. For once he sounded genuine and not horny.

Jimmy cocked his head and turned it to look at Chazz. Chazz whined, which was a funny noise for _the_ Chazz to make, but he put his hands and moved Jimmy's head back.

"How long do you want me to do this for?" Jimmy asked. His heart was racing and he was trying to ignore it.

Chazz just kept on looking at the "sparkles" in Jimmy's eyes. He reached over and felt Jimmy's chin.

Jimmy whimpered and slapped Chazz's hand away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a _SEX ADDICT_," Chazz stressed.

Jimmy relaxed; the old Chazz was coming back.

"I'm sorry." Chazz's voice was full of finality.

The silence was deafening.

"Don't be," Jimmy breathed, and Chazz looked at him, surprised. Jimmy leaned in forward and waited.

He felt lips meet his, and felt the kiss deepen. Chazz's breath, though still tinted with alcohol, had never smelled so incredibly great. He felt Chazz's arms loop around his waist and his nose bury deep in his hair as their tongues collided.

Chazz reached his arms down to grab Jimmy's ass, and held him close, running his hands through Jimmy's feathered hair. Jimmy fingered some of Chazz's brown locks, and made a small noise as Chazz started shifting his thigh in between his legs.

Their bodies plastered together, Jimmy started whimpering and broke the kiss. "Shit, Chazz, I can't _breathe_."

Chazz kissed his collarbone. "I'm sorry."

More intense kissing. Chazz lifted up Jimmy's shirt and started kissing his stomach. Strange. Jimmy had never figured Chazz to be a cuddler.

All the sudden it stopped.

"Chazz?" Jimmy's voice wavered, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

Chazz looked at him. "You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered.

Out-of-character for Chazz. The Chazz Jimmy knew went in, slammed girls, and ran out. "You remind me of like one of those princess dolls, you know? Except like lightyears better."

Jimmy didn't even tell him that lightyears measured distance. He just blushed and shook his blonde hair.

Chazz ran his hand under Jimmy's chin.

"This is so wrong," Jimmy whispered. "But for some reason it feels so right."

"Stop being a Barbie, you girl," Chazz grinned.

"Don't call me a girl."

"He shouldn't have said that," Chazz murmured. Jimmy almost laughed about how obsessed Chazz was with it, but he hid it.

Jimmy sighed. "Why does it matter? He said those things to me; they used to really hurt me but I don't care anymore. Besides, I should be mad, not you."

"None of it was true."

"I know."

"He said you were ugly. That's _bad_."

Jimmy grinned, trying not to laugh about how toddler-like Chazz sounded.

"You're amazing. You're my brother and a great guy."

Jimmy's breath caught in his throat. He denied it, "Not everyone likes me. I don't care."

"They should like you."

"They don't have to."

"But they should," Chazz finalized, and laid his head back down again.

"You didn't like me."

"Well I was a cuntwad."

"Dickwad."

"You're gay."

"You're gayer."

"Well, thank you," Jimmy finished. "If gay means this, then I love it."

They just laid there. Not kissing, not anything. Jimmy's head on Chazz's chest, hearing the rhythmic beating. Bliss.

"I think I love you," Chazz said.

Jimmy's eyes opened. "What?"

"I said..." Chazz started, his voice a bit louder, "I love you."

"How?" Jimmy had wanted to hear that for so long, he couldn't believe it.

"I don't want to bang you; I'm just happy with you here. It's _different_. Kind of like when you wake up and someone stole your socks and you have to step on the fucking linoseum--" _'linoleum'_ thought Jimmy—"and it's all cold."

"Oh."

"It's good."

"Say it again."

"It's good?"

"No. The other part."

Chazz grinned and whispered in Jimmy's ear. "I love you."

Jimmy kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

It was silent again. Jimmy stayed quiet and so did Chazz. Jimmy would pay forever to last like this.

"I love you," Chazz said again.

"Yeah, I get it."

"I'm never going to let this go."

"I know."

Jimmy smiled. There needed to be more random drunk assholes in the world.

**A/N**: I know. OOC. Review anyways.


End file.
